Humiliation
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: After Raimon Eleven scored a goal against his Teikoku team in the second Football Frontier Kidou thought it was not possible to feel this humiliated ever again but, he could not have been more wrong. Rated M for adult themes. It takes place somewhere after episode one of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy but does not contain any spoilers.


**I have been real busy with exams and all those kind of excuses. I am sorry to disappoint my faithful (two) readers that "Kageyama's Return" is still on hold for a while, but I promise it will not take months and months until I will update a chapter. **

**Something complete different for now, a simple one shot I thought of on the way home from work, do not expect too much from it, I just really love Kidou and Teikoku.**

* * *

"Team, initiate Strategy Delta three!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kidou takes his seat on the bench of the dugout again and folds his arms over his chest. He follows the movement of his team strictly with his eyes, hidden behind a green pair of goggles.

The last midfield player of his team already reached the centre circle and they are still not in their final formation yet. Itsumi Kunihiko passes the ball to the captain, Mikado Haruma, a fragment too slow but the grey haired boy manages to catch the ball right in time. This must mean that also Mikado's timing is off. The captain blows on his fingers and a sharp whistle echoes over the field.

"Koutei Penguin Seven!"

Seven penguins whose colours are similar to the seven colours of the rainbow appear on the field. They dance wildly through the air, leaving a trail behind of their own colours. The penguins then crash the ball which enveloped in a rainbow aura and the penguins follow it, as they were missiles, in the direction of the goal.

Meanwhile Miyabino gets in his position, he spreads his arms and keeps his eyes focussed on the ball. "Power Spike!"

He jumps into the air, as he's gathering energy in his fists he speeds towards the shot. He pummels his fists against the ball in order to stop it but Mikado's shot is too powerful and the ball strikes right past him.

It does not surprise Kidou at the slightest anymore. The three times he used _Power Spike_ against Raimon during the Holy Road competition he failed and was unable to catch the ball. Then, Kidou did not mind it as much as he does now, it was all part of the Resistance but this time, Kidou has this overwhelming feeling of disappointment towards Teikoku's best goalkeeper. A couple of weeks ago they had another match against Raimon, the technique evolved to V3 but it still failed to stop Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke's _Fire Tornado Double Drive_. That shouldn't have happened, not against them. Especially not if you had a good look at the team they were up against. Some of them had never touched a soccer ball before in their whole life until now and yet they still managed to score one single goal. Even if they won with a lead of nine points, they had one point against them and it was a sign of deep failure.

Mikado stated after their match that they were the worst team they had ever played against; it was humiliating to start the second Football Frontier International playing against a team with such horrible performances. He couldn't have said it better because that was exactly how Kidou felt: humiliated. How was it possible that an untalented team like that scored one goal in their favour against his Teikoku team? The team that exist of full days of practise, blood, sweat and tears. Pushing limits until one after another had to give up because they didn't have the strength to even open their eyes anymore. This one goal was deeply offending the whole school.

The Raimon Spirit, Endou would call it. Weak and pathetic were his own words after the match. In his eyes, they lost the match just that hard as Raimon did.

Kidou's eyes dart back to the field. The defenders are helping Miyabino back on his feet after hitting the net and his forwards are yelling while giving each other high fives. They cannot be seriously satisfied with this one goal their potential losing goalkeeper failed to hold. Everything was wrong with the timing.

"Sakuma."

"Yes, sir?"

"Make them stop playing and gather around. I need to have a word with them."

"As you wish, sir." The expression on Sakuma's face doesn't change at the slightest as he nods and turns his face back to the field. The one-eyed man raises his hand and blows on his whistle.

"Halt! Members of the first team, line up!"

The team immediately ceases their activities and forms a line on the touch line in a strict order, waiting for further instructions from their Commander.

Kidou slowly gets up from his position and approaches his players. "I have one question for you." Kidou pauses and folds his arms behind his back, using this moment to slide his eyes across all the lined up players. Hands behind their backs, straight faces and all the eyes are focussed on him and him only.

"Do you love soccer?"

He can hear Endou's voice echoing in his head, when he asked Kageyama Hikaru this exact same question. "Yes" was enough for Endou to know that Kageyama's intentions were pure and he would be a good acquisition for the Raimon team. To Kidou, that answer means absolutely nothing.

The players are startled by this sudden question, they expected a lot from their Commander but not something obvious as this. There is a high tension over the field and none of the players dares to answer.

"Well?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Miyabino is the first one to speak up of the whole team.

Miyabino Reiichi, his loyal second hand on the team. Someone they both trusted enough to inform about the Resistance and their plans against the Fifth Sector. They gave him the heavy duty to spot the players who were working with the Fifth Sector and report them to Sakuma. Even when Miyabino had to face the difficulty, choosing between betraying his own teammates or his coach he chose to stay loyal to the Commander. The young goalkeeper sure earned a lot of respect from Kidou and he had been very thankful for that. When the old SEEDs returned to the team after they abandoned the Fifth Sector he had been called a suck up but Kidou knows out of experience that having a position close to the Commander causes jealousy. Miyabino should be proud of the position and tasks Kidou has given to him.

"Let me repeat my question for you and this time I want a quick but honest answer. Do you love soccer?"

"Yes, sir!" Is the answer, this time in unison, some still hesitant, others with voices full of confidence.

"Then, if you all claim to love soccer, why can't I see it in your plays?"

They were all expecting this, their Commander would never ask an obvious question without something following, it's all clear to the team now, they disappointed him.

Sakuma keeps quiet, side eyeing his boss and friend. He has been more fanatic about their performances after their last match against Raimon. Sakuma once tried to discuss this matter with his boss but he had shrugged it off, assuring him that it was nothing to be worried about and certainly not worth wasting their time with. A failure of the team means he failed as coach. Sakuma is well aware of the fact that it's just the way Kidou's mind works but it had been worth a try to ask him why he has been so focussed on improving the team. He had never gotten an answer but, deep in his heart they both know the reason for Kidou's sudden, stricter than usual, behaviour. Raimon's new coach, Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Kidou can't seem to figure out what Kuroiwa was thinking, replacing all the member of the team for people who had never played soccer before.

"You have all been slacking performances. Mikado, Horasawa, Itsumi and Miyabino, take a step forward, please. Horasawa, you reacted too slowly when I asked for the formation. It surprises me how rapidly the whole team adapted to Horesawa's speed. Itsumi, did you not notice you got the ball a fragment too late? Mikado, you, who I trust as captain of the team, did you not feel in your rhythm that Itsumi's pass came too late? Your timing was off too, I never saw anyone make a weak shot of Koutei Penguin Seven before today. I should actually forbid you to use this Hissatsu ever again. At last, Miyabino, you have to focus more. I don't want to see pathetic attempts of you trying to catch a weak shot like this and fail miserably ever again. Sakuma, give Genda a call for me, he will have a special training with him this week."

"Yes sir, right away." After that, Sakuma turns on his heel and leaves the field.

"You may take your place again. I hope you all understand how majorly disappointed I am in your performances from not only today but, from the last matches too. Back when I was the captain with Kageyama in command we never lost a match. My time in the Raimon soccer team made me realise that you can also learn from your defeat, it helps the team become stronger but, that is the Raimon spirit and that is not what we pursue here at Teikoku. We practice to become stronger, we play to win, together we will become undefeatable. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I repeat, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" It sounds this time, loud and clear, no hesitation but confidence, determined to win at all costs. This is why they enrolled to Teikoku; this is why they joined the soccer club. The satisfaction of the victory after a match, which is what they are doing this for. To make their Commander proud.

"Strength through discipline, strength through community, strength through action! Remember this, young lads of the Teikoku soccer team, only together we will win this tournament, we shall show them Teikoku's soccer!" Kidou spreads his arms and a smirk forms on his lips. The feeling of excitement increases within his players, their hearts are beating faster and also a few of them can't suppress a grin. Yes, this is Teikoku. They won't let their Commander down again.

"Yes, sir!"

They are thrilled, hearts full with passion and they can't wait to go back to their practice and show him that they are still worth of his strategies and coaching; they are still worth Teikoku's soccer.

"Then please, continue your practice and I will—"

"Sir?"

The abrupt interruption of Sakuma's voice startled Teikoku's former captain. He turns towards the sound of his second hand, a little annoyed because it seems Sakuma has forgotten his place. "There are three police men here to see you."

Sakuma approaches him on the field, followed by three men in uniform. Kidou, who can't think of anything he possibly did wrong, steps towards the men with a confident smile on his face. "How can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Are you Kidou Yuuto?" The officer, who appears to be in command, asks him.

"That is correct."

"That's him, guys, handcuff him."

"W-what? I don't understand. This must be a misunderstanding. Please, sir, we can talk about this in my office, if you could let go of me I'll – ah!"

One of the men got hold of Kidou's arms and folds them with force behind his back, shortly after Kidou feels the cold metal of the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Kidou Yuuto, you are under arrest for sexual abuse."

"Sexual abuse, me? You must be mistaken, sir! I never—"

"Listen freak, I don't know what you are all hiding behind those ridiculous pair of awful green goggles but we can do this the good way or the hard way. You are either coming willingly with us or I will call for reinforcement and we'll drag you from the field. Now tell me, what do you prefer?"

Kidou exhales a deep sigh and closes his eyes; it might work in his favour if he'll stop struggling and resisting for now. "I'm coming with you, officer."

"That's what I thought. Alright men, we are leaving." The officer nods at the startled students and gives his colleagues a sign that they are ready to take their leave.

"Sakuma, please call my lawyer for me." Kidou says, trying to keep calm, all his students are watching him after all. "Will do, sir."

Sakuma sounds calmer than Kidou expected him to be, maybe his second hand has enough trust in him to know he did nothing like that matter and is certain Kidou will be back on the fields by the end of the day. Kidou focuses his gaze on the ground while he's walking, he never felt this humiliated in his entire life. This is worse than losing a match, he, as respected man, the Commander of Teikoku's soccer team, arrested like a good for nothing criminal in front of his own team.

The students are quite taken aback, shocked to see their commander be discharged and treated like scum. The man they all respect, arrested for sexual abuse. Most of the students weren't even aware that their coach was sexually active. They only thing he seems to care about and is interested in is soccer but, every man has his needs after all, even their commander.

"What just happened to Kidou-Sousei does not make his words less true." Sakuma claps his hands together. "We will resume the practice now and I will be in charge until the Commander returns. I expect the utmost of all of you. No half-hearted demeanour and each student who is not concentrated or focussed, I will report to Kidou. Go!" Sakuma blows hard on his whistle.

"Yes, coach!"

And like that, the regular soccer practice continues.

* * *

Kidou shuts his eyes, he's sitting on the hard bed of his private cell, something he managed to arrange after all. He rests his head against the cold, grey wall and has to take a deep breath in order for him to not lose his temper. After they dragged him out of the school they had pushed him into a police car and put him in this cell without further explanation. Sexual abuse, against whom? Kidou can hear the locks being opened after what felt like forever, a tall policeman steps inside his cell. He recognises him, it's the man the officers who took him away earlier had called chief.

"What is the meaning of this?" He says while rising from the bed. "How dare your minion men handle me in this fashion. I demand an answer, now."

"I am only here to collect your stuff. It seems my 'minions' only took your phone and forgot a few things earlier. Hand over your glasses please, sir."

Kidou removes his goggles and places them in the box the officer is holding for him. "Anything else?" His voice is a little sceptical, all he wants it to get over this nonsense and leave this building as soon as he has the chance to.

"Your coat, belt, watch and shoelaces, please."

"My shoelaces- are you serious? I refuse to do this."

"It are orders, sir, it could cost you more than just one night if you do not obey the law."

Kidou swears under his breath and starts to remove the designated garments.

"Any piercings or other accessories we should know about?"

"No sir, this is all I have."

"Thank you for your cooperation, it is very appreciated. There will be someone here to question you soon, please be patient."

The first thing Kidou does is rush after the man before he can shut the door but he is too late. "Let me out!" I haven't done anything wrong, I am innocent!" He bangs his fists against the door but also he realises that this is possibly what any arrested criminal would say. It would be in vain to keep on doing that, no-one will open the door and his cries will not be heard.

Defeated, Kidou takes his seat again on the rather uncomfortable bed, when he got up this morning he had not expected that he would spend the night in a cell in the local police department.

Kidou looks up when he hears the locks being opened for the second time within an hour. Now that he had to give his watch to the officer he can't keep track of the time but he's quite sure they let him sit here for two hours already with no information about the situation he is in right now.

"I haven't been given the chance to call my lawyer yet, I deserve at least one phone call, and why doesn't anyone inform me about the reason I am indicted?"

"Someone has pressed charges against you for sexual abuse."

"This is nonsense, I have never laid a finger on someone against their will and now there is a complaint against me? This is absurd, I must be getting sabotaged by one of the other teams. Could you tell me who is pressing charges against me, officer?"

"That would be me." Kidou hears a familiar voice say and the door swings open. "Sexual abuse against me, for the lack of activities we have in the bedroom."

Kidou cannot believe his eyes, right in front of him is standing no-one less than Fudou Akio, his boyfriend. Dressed in something way too tight and excessively sexy for a normal police officer uniform and a mischievous smile on his face cannot bode anything good.

"F-Fudou," he stutters, stumbling over his words and still in shock of seeing him here, from all the people he expected to see the least was his boyfriend. Naturally, he would not be surprised if they would call him that the male got himself in some kind of trouble, but not dressed in a uniform in his cell. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Happy birthday, Kidou-kun~" Fudou's standing there, hands on his hips and a smirk planted on his face. While Kidou is still too confused to contain this all the brunette nods at the other officer that his job is done for now. "Happy.. How did you... why?"

"Told you I have a new job, right? Heh, I already figured you weren't listening. The guys and I worked this whole act out to surprise you! Did it work, were you surprised? Wait, don't answer that, you should have seen the look on your face when they brought you in! Hilarious. Remind me to record the whole thing for your birthday surprise next year."

Kidou still isn't answering, or at least he's not responding with full sentences Fudou can understand, he's too much in shock to connect the dots at this point.

"What do you think of my outfit, pretty sexy huh? He growls and takes a step closer to his awestruck boyfriend. "I hope you're ready because all the waiting made me horny as hell."

"T-They arrested me in front of all my students..." He mumbles but Fudou doesn't seem to be listening to his babbling. His hands reach for the buttons of Kidou's shirt, opening them one by one and pressing a trail of soft kisses on Kidou's exposed chest.

"You let me get arrested in front of the team for my birthday?"

Fudou sighs deeply and tugs on Kidou's briefs, how annoyed he just was a split second ago how big the grin is on his face now he can see how huge the impact is he has on his boyfriend's secret weapon. Kidou's brain might not be functioning right now but his dick is certainly still working as it hardens in his hand.

"Fudou!" Kidou comes back to his senses when he feels Fudou's tongue sliding over his shaft. He must admit that it feels good, it always feels good when Fudou is giving him a special treatment like this but what Fudou did to get him here is unacceptable, it might be even unforgivable. He places his hands on the kneeled man's shoulders and gives him a hard push away from him. Fudou falls backwards, looking up both irritated and confused. "What the hell man?!"

"You are asking me that? After everything you put me through today you expect me to just be fine with this and let you do me, in a prison cell for crying out loud."

"I arranged all of this for you and you can't even be happy." Fudou hisses, after he crawled back on his feet he shoots Kidou a glare. "I convinced the guys to do this, ordered this special uniform, worked on a script to do this for you and you can't even be fucking thankful I remembered your birthday. After what happened last year I made sure to give you a surprise but do I hear a 'thank you for your hard work, Fudou'? No I don't think so!"

Kidou grabs the brunette's collar and smashes him against the wall. "What is wrong with you? I was motivating my team for the next matches, those young adolescences respect me, they look up to me. How will they ever take me seriously after they saw me get arrested for sexual abuse! Of all the things you just had to ruin my life like this. I have never felt this humiliated before in my entire life. Do you realise what you did? Did the possible consequences for your actions even cross your mind, do you know that you are risking my job here? You put me in that cell and let me wait for two hours!"

"No, fuck, I don't know! Then what the hell should I have done to make you happy?"

"I don't know, buy me a goddamn cake and cook me dinner like any other normal boyfriend would do?"

Fudou is silent after that outburst, it looks like he is finally realising what he did to his lover. They look each other in the eye, Kidou's panting, the fire is burning in his eyes and Fudou, he has never felt this turned on before. Pushed against the wall by his raged, half naked boyfriend, he could not have been happier.

"But you don't want a normal boyfriend." Fudou grin grows even wider at this point. "You would get bored with a normal boyfriend, you need a challenge. You feel alive with me, I am the reason you can sit through hours and hours of paper work every day, I give you excitement in your life, energy. You couldn't ever leave me even if you wanted to, you need me." While Fudou was talking Kidou began to kiss him everywhere, Fudou's face, his neck, tugging on his boyfriend's tight uniform to kiss his collarbone, leaving a trail of love bites on his skin.

"You hate it, huh?" Fudou says between the soft moans he's letting escape from his lips. "You hate how right I am."

"Shut the fuck up, now we've done enough talking."

Fudou shuts his eyes as Kidou is working him out of his tight clothes and lets it overcome to him. It is all exactly going according to plan. Kidou pins him against the wall, ties his wrists together with his red necktie and Fudou has never felt this alive before. He dares to say that this is one of the best nights they have ever shared together in those two years that they have been dating. Last year he forgot his boyfriend's birthday but he made sure to make it up with him, and like hell he did. Kidou's anger got them exactly where he hoped they would be at the end of the day; rough, animal like sex against the wall, on the bed, Kidou is showing him all the corners of the small room they are staying in. This is very different from all the expensive hotels Kidou spends his money on for them but that doesn't make the sex feel less good. Tied up, blindfolded with his own clothes, riding over his boyfriend.

At some point Fudou feared for a brief moment that Kidou's rage caused him that he'd lose control, forcefully exceeding both their limits. Fortunately, not long after that thought had crossed his mind they both collapsed on the bed and stayed quietly panting in each other's arms. The only they could hear is their own irregular breathing and the muffled voices of the other agents on the background. Fudou makes himself comfortable on his boyfriend's bare torso, running his fingers through the hair on his chest.

"How can I ever explain this, and Sakuma, what should I even say?" Kidou moans, he promised Fudou he wouldn't start about this subject again but he can't hold himself from being concerned about his position as Teikoku's commander. His whole imago could be destroyed after this one foolish prank from the Shin Teikoku's former captain.

"Dontcha worry about that too much, you just go back and explain to them that they had the wrong goggled guy."

"That is not funny, Fudou."

"It wasn't meant to be funny," he snorts, on the edge of getting irritated again. It is always the same with Kidou, just when they had an outstanding time together he has to ruin it with talking about work related things or worse, Sakuma. "You're the genius here, you'll figure something out. In the meantime, we can enjoy each other's company a little longer."

"I can't stay, Fudou, I have to get back to work even if it is my birthday. I have important tasks and responsibilities to take care of, it's not possible to take some time for us now, I can't afford it in his period of time. You will have to wait until the Football Frontier International is over, then I am all yours." He gives the plaintive brunette a kiss on his nose but he does not seem to be so content with Kidou's explanation. "Plus, my back will be sore tomorrow if I have to stay on this bed for much longer."

"Y'know what, that's not my fucking problem." He scolds and gets up to collect what's left from his clothes. "Maybe it will be for the best that we let you stay here for the night, you know, just to be sure."

Kidou is now also in motion, he sits up and leans with the palms of his hands on the mattress. "What do you mean, Fudou?"

"That you can enjoy the comfortness of this bed for a little while longer, smartass. I'm leaving."

Just now Kidou seems to realise his boyfriend's intentions. "Fudou, no! Wait, hold up! I'm sorry, please don't go!"

"Good night, Yuuto, think about what you did while you're in here. They'll release you tomorrow morning." And with that said he shuts the door. Kidou presses himself against the door and he cannot believe his ears when he actually hears Fudou's footsteps becoming softer and softer because of the increasing distance between them.

"Happy birthday, Kidou-kun." Is the last thing he hears, and then it becomes awfully quiet.

* * *

**In case any of you saw the movie "The Wave" I am sure you recognised it. I think it fits with the Teikoku Spirit (and Kageyama would be Hitler).**

**Reviews are always welcome, even if it's complete nonsense and unrelated, at least I'll feel the excitement of having a comment when I open my mailbox.**

**Now I cannot promise that I'll be uploading anything soon but you'll be hearing from me more often again,**

**Angel**


End file.
